Leave Me Alone!
by Hedwig199
Summary: Draco just won't leave Hermione alone! What she does to make him stop shocks the Great Hall and teachers alike, but Hermione and Draco don't mind. Oneshot


A/N: I just came up with this one. it's HOT. You, as hot as a T rating can be. Well, not really..it's...passionate?

"Please, leave me alone, ferret boy!" Hermione screamed as Draco teased her by the Black Lake. She packed her books in frustration.

"What's the matter , Mudblood?" he called, and her eyes burned with tears as she walked inside the Great Hall while they were having lunch. It was Saturday morning and Draco was bothering her already. She would dock points, but she was't going to do it to make him mad.

"Just, please!" Hermione yelled again. Harry got up and brandished his wand and Ron too steps towards him.

"Stop!" Hermione said to them, the gritted their teeth, and Ron and Harry lowered their wands.

"Got your boyfriends to help you out?" Draco chuckled. Hermione looked at the teachers, who didn't seem to notice. She sat down at her table, glaring at him. He towered over her from above and she looked up, defiant.

"If you really want to help out those servants, Mudblood, maybe they could live in your nest of hair!" he laughed, holding his sides, and the Slytherins laughed too. Hermioe sighed, closing her eyes and got up. _'God, why won't he just shut up?'_

"Shut up and leave me alone!" she said, looking into his gray eyes. He smirked.

"And if I don't?" he asked smugly. _'Stupid Mudblood, I'l never stop teasing her,'_ he thought. She blinked away tears feverently and sighed.

"Please leave me alone, or I'll dock points from you!" Hermione snapped back at him. Ron and Harry looked ready to kill, but Hermione hissed at them to leave it to her.

"Oh, the Mudbloods going to dock points!" he mimcked. The Slytherins laughed again and Hermione took out her wand nad pointed it at him. He whimpered.

"STOP. IT. NOW!" she said angrily. She didn't want to duel him, especially in the Great Hall.

"And if I don't?" Draco asked smugly again. Hermione tucked away her and, and groaned in frustration, utting her head in her hands.

"Then I'-I'll-" And in a rush, Hermione lunged at him. And kissed him. She fursiously wrapped her arms around his neck; he didn't see it coming and stumbled back. He put his hands on her waist, and everyone expected him to push her away in agony. But instead, to the Slytherins and Gryffindors horror, he slid his arms further up her, putting a hand in the small of her back. Hermione had no idea what the hell she was doing. He stumbled back again, landing on the bench, almost causing his knees to give way; but instead, Hermione landed on his lap. Since Draco was leaning back,a tin of Ginger Newts flew off the table, but no one noticed. She didn't seem to mind either and was in a world of her own, making ut with Malfoy.

"What the hell is happening?" Ginny hissed at Harry. But Ron's face was purple and Ginny could hear Harry's teeth grinding from across the table. Ginny scratched the back of her head, and watched the scene warily.

Draco closed his eyes and angled his head, putting another hand in her long, brown hair. What was he doing? He didn't even know, all he knew was right then and right there he was making out with the enemy, making out with a Mudblood. But she didn't seem so Mudblood-ish anymore, and more womanly. McGonagall was confused, and Snape was pale.

Hagrid gripped his fork and it broke with a loud snap, but everyone was appalled at the sight before them and didn't bother to notice. McGonagall was about to get up and protest, but Dumbledore grinned happily at them and pulled the Proffesor back down. McGonagall looked at him like he was a madman, but really, he was. hermione had a death grip on him, arms wrapping around his neck and when he tried to move up a little, she moved him back down.

She groaned as she tried to pull away, but was so incredibly attracted to him that she coulden't help but to scoot even closer, leaving no space between the two. She froze for a second and realized the whole Hall was staring at her. But what were they looking at? But before she could respond to that thought, Draco has kissed her again. It was a strange feeling, but her lips burned with excitment and her body buzzed. She felt like she had ingested a whole pack of Fizzing Whizzbees, giving her that warm popping in her stomach. Draco's hands were suprisingly soft as they traveled up and down her sides.Hermione let go of his neck, but Draco was kissed her neck, biting it softly, which drove her over the edge snd was two seconds away pulling him closer again.

Then, in an instant she got up, and Draco looked shocked at himself and what he was just doing. She got up and stared at him, and he did the same. Then, they both sat down. Hermione turned, and, face still red and lips flushed, she smiled.

"Will you shut up now?" Hermione asked kindly.

Draco blinked. "Y-yes, of course. I'm sorry, Granger." 

"And the same to you, Malfoy." she said, and they turned back around. The Great Hall was silent, and everyone seemed white-faced, except for Luna Lovegood and Dumbledore.

"Well, it was bound to happen at some point." Luna said in her dreamy voice, and went back to eating. Hermione lifted a jug at Harry's white face and Ron's red. She muttered something under her breath softly, then pulled over two goblets.

"Ron, Harry? Do you want some pumpkin juice?"

----------------------------------------------------------

After the little scene in the Great Hall, everyone filed out, silent. After everyone had pushed past her violently after what happened, it caused her to drop her books and the sprawled all over the floor. She smoothed out her hair and bent down, picking them up one by one.

"Need help?" she heard a voice said and saw Malfoy, levitating a stack of books with his wand. She smiled and nodded quickly, grasping her books and was about to hurry away. He was obviously happy too, but she began to rush away.

"Oi, Granger?" he called, ad she turned, walking towards him again.

"Yes?" And with that, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her again, giving her that same feeling. She was glad there wasn't a whole hall of people to watch this time. Malfoy stayed close to her, but let go and grinned.

"Not bad, not bad at all. ." he remarked. Hermione, still in shock, gave a small grin.

"Still want me to leave you alone?" Malfoy asked.

"Not at all," she breathed. Those six years of teasing seemed to dissolve in her mind.

"Somehow, I thought you'd say that. See you around, Granger," he whispered huskily into her ear and winked. He eft her there, and humming, walked down the corridor happily, realizing that she was just more than a Muggleborn. And instead of Hermione hurrying to class to telling Ginny what happened, she slid down the wall, clutching her heart, and smiled.

'_Good to know he won't leave me alone...' _she thought happily, thinking back to the kiss, and even though she was late, slowly strolled to Charms.

A/N: Haha, my steamiest oneshot yet! I worked on this more than three months ago. So, this will not become a whole story, sorry, but oh well.


End file.
